barnyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Back at the Barnyard
Back at the Barnyard (sometimes abreviated BatB) is a Nickelodeon CGI animated TV series that is a spin-off of the 2006 film Barnyard. The series premiered on September 29, 2007, and is produced by Omation, the animation division of O Entertainment, in association with Nicktoons Studios. The show mainly features pop culture references and parodies for entertainment purposes. In March 2008, Nickelodeon renewed the show for a second season consisting of 20 episodes, a double-length movie (Cowman: The Uddered Avenger) and two holiday specials (Halloween and Christmas), and a third season was announced for sixteen episode in January 2010. This is Steve Oedekerk's second animated series for Nickelodeon, as he was one of the executive producers (but not the creator, as that credit went to John A. Davis) for The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot The plot generally revolves around Otis (a cow) and his barnyard friends. Otis, who inherited the responsability of running the barn since his adopted father Ben was killed in the movie, wants to goof around, but has to be responsible and protect the inhabitants of the farm. He and his friends Pip (a mouse), Pig (a Pig), Peck (a rooster), Freddy (a ferret), Abby (a cow), Duke (a dog) and Bessy (a cow) have many crazy adventures, while at the same time help Otis protect the farm. Abby was added to the series as Otis' main love interest replacing Daisy from the movie. Otis and his friends have to overtake many obstacles like Mrs. Beady trying to prove that animals can talk, and goals like to distract Farmer Buyer, so they can party and have their harebrained (as Bessy sees it) schemes every day. Location The setting is unknown but it is heavily implied to be in the fictional Arizona town of Oedeville (of which series creator Steve Oedekerk named after himself.) While the setting strongly resembles Arizona (the Grand Canyon has been depicted in some episodes, i.e. Cowman and Ratboy), some have questioned whether or not it's in Arizona or a made-up setting. According to the original film and an episode of the spin off, Oedeville is 20 miles from the actual city of Phoenix, There is still debate of whether this should be the official location because there are many scenes in the show where the nature background doesn't look at all like Arizona (it is green and hilly, whereas Arizona is more of a desert-like area which is dry, arid and sandy). Cast English Regular cast Much of the original cast from the movie returned to voice their characters in the series except where noted. Others, such as Abby the Cow, Hilly Bursford and Dr. Glove, were specially created for the series. * Chris Hardwick as Otis the Cow (replacing Kevin James as Otis)/Boil the Chick * Jeff Garcia as Pip the Mouse * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby the Cow/Etta the Hen (replacing Andie MacDowell) * Tino Insana as Pig the Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy the Ferret * Rob Paulsen as Peck the Rooster/Joey the Calf/Pizza Twin #1 * Dom Irrera as Duke the Dog * Wanda Sykes as Bessy the Cow * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady/Jessica Allspice * Steve Oedekerk as Eugene Beady/Nathan Beady/Pizza Twin #2 * Lloyd Sherr as Everett the Dog/Crows Minor Characters * John DiMaggio as Hilly Burford/Officer O'Hanlon/Bud the Jersey Cow * Fred Tatasciore as Farmer Buyer/British Host * Dee Bradley Baker as Bigfoot/Ryan Earcrust * Jeff Glen Bennett as The Mayor * Earthquake as Root the Rooster * Audrey Wasilewski as Dr. Glove, the Veterinarian * Maile Flanagan as Macy the Lamb Guest Stars * Kevin McDonald as Baxter the Dog * "Weird Al" Yankovic as himself * Jim Cummings as Chef Big Bones Mignon * Grey DeLisle as Hanna the Hen (replacing Megan Cavanagh) / Juanita / Bronco Betsy * Tom Kane as Freddy's Dad * Jennifer Hale as Freddy's Mom * Mark DeCarlo as Bingo the Monkey / Chubbs Malone * Patrick Warburton as Bill the Bull * Kevin Michael Richardson as Don Bling / Queen Bee / Santa Claus * Valerie Pappas as Ivana Sugardaddy * S. Scott Bullock as Eddy the Jersey Cow * Maurice LaMarche as Max Fripplehoot / Igg the Jersey Cow * Gilbert Gottfried as Security System Voice * John Kassir as Winky * Thomas F. Wilson as Krouser Krebs the Duck * Julia Sweeney as Veteranarian * Billy West as Dr. Ernst Furtwangler * Nika Futterman as Stamps the Dog * Tom Kenny as Chicken Agent Japanese Cast In the Japanese version, many famous seiyu (voice actors) provide the characters' voices, all of whom returned from the movie to do the same voices for the TV series. For example, Rica Matsumoto, Bessy's Japanese voice, is better known as Satoshi (Ash) from the Pokemon meta series. *Kenichi Ogata as Otis the Cow *Kazuya Nakai as Pip the Mouse *Yuriko Yamaguchi as Daisy the Cow *Naoki Tatsuta as Freddy the Ferret *Tani Ikuko as Peck the Rooster *Hirotaka Suzuoki as Everett the Dog *Shin-ichiro Miki as Eddy the Jersey Cow *Nobutoshi Kanna as Igg the Jersey Cow *Kōji Yusa as Bud the Jersey Cow *Chikao Ohtsuka as Mrs. Beady *Rumi Ochiai as Nathan Beady *Banjo Ginga as Pig the Pig *Kiyotaka Furushima as Pizza Twin #1 *Tatsuhisa Suzuki as Pizza Twin #2 *Megumi Toyoguchi as Etta the Hen *Akio Ōtsuka as Farmer Buyer *Chie Nakamura as Snotty Boy *Rica Matsumoto as Bessy the Cow *Yuji Ueda as Duke the Dog History Beginning Origin (2004-2007) Around Summer 2004, Steve Oedekerk began pre-production of creating a new film that stars barnyard animals. Later in Fall 2005, Steve has ended production of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius after working with Butch Hartman with the last two Jimmy Timmy Movies, which Production officially closed November 2006. Through April 2006 and August 2006, commercial shorts, and teasers begin to be released. Nickelodeon then released Steve's movie, Barnyard in August 2006. After the movie's successful reception, Nickelodeon has given the green light for his new CGI animated Nicktoon, "Back at the Barnyard". In March 2007, Nickelodeon released promotional commercials for the new series during the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards. Popularity (2007-present) Back at the Barnyard premiered on Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play in September 2007. After its premiere, the new series was rated a big hit. Back at the Barnyard remained a popular Nicktoon into 2008. In fact, Back at the Barnyard characters Otis and Pip made appearances with Miranda Cosgrove (iCarly), and Lil' JJ (Just Jordan) at the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards. During the return on SuperStuffed Nicktoons Weekend, a brand new Back at the Barnyard movie aired on November 29, 2008. In March 2008, Nickelodeon gave the series another season, which debuted October 24, 2008. On August 29, 2009, Back at the Barnyard was presented a Daytime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Special Class Animated Program". Nick gave the series a third season in January of 2010 Episodes DVDs *''Volume 1: When No One's Looking'' Release Date: August 5, 2008 (8 episodes) 96 min. **''The Good, the Bad, and the Snotty'' **''Escape From the Barnyard'' **''Cowman and Ratboy'' **''Cow's Best Friend'' **''Chez Pig'' **''The Right Cow'' **''Saving Mrs. Beady'' **''The Farmer Takes a Woman'' *''Cowman: The Uddered Advenger'' Release Date: January 20, 2009 (1 TV Movie and 4 episodes) 97 min. **''Cowman The Uddered Advenger'' **''Hypno A-Go-Go'' **''Fowl Play'' **''The Barnyard Games'' **''War Of The Pranks'' *''Volume 2: Lights Camera Moo'' Release Date: April 13, 2010 (8 episodes) 96 min. **''Lights, Camera, Moo'' **''Animal Farmers'' **''Raging Cow'' **''The Big Barnyard Broadcast'' **''Dead Cow Walking'' **''The Great Sheep Escape'' **''Cow's Night Out'' **''Otis Season'' *''Volume 3: Bigtop Barnyard'' Release Date: TBA, 2010 (10 episodes) 120 min. **''Bigtop Barnyard'' **''Pigmallion'' **''A Barn's Day Night'' **''Meet The Ferrets'' **''A Tale Of Two Snottys'' **''Snotty's Pet'' **''Hole Sweet Hole'' **''Otis Mom'' **''Club Otis'' **''The Chronicles Of Barnia''